


ROSE ROSE ROMANCE

by venialis



Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, I'm Serious, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idek what i'm doing, just my own whims, to satiate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venialis/pseuds/venialis
Summary: (Ren/Reader)“Nice to meet you, Mrs Jinguji. Welcome home.”“I’m home, Mr. Jinguji! I leave myself in your good hands now and forever!”
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Reader
Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	ROSE ROSE ROMANCE

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So. As seen in the Ratings and Various Additional Tags, y'all should know that it's NSFW. Yet I did them at work. Jeez. So yeah have fun, I guess?
> 
> What a way to enter 2020 lmao.

“Rose Rose Romance, 今日から死ぬまで~” You sang his latest single as you stepped into your house with a pumpkin spice latte in your hand. Spoopy season is about to be over and you’re not letting it leave without the last pump of pumpkin. “Rose Rose Romance, ふたりで オンステージ!”

“Make it!”

You turned towards the direction of the voice and you saw the man of your dreams lazing on the couch, his gentle eyes fixed on you with a playful smile. You grinned back, drop your things by the door and left the drink on the table before jumping on him, continuing the song, “Rock your body!”

Without thinking twice, he pulled you closer to him, planted a kiss and a bite on the nape of your neck. Hearing the sharp inhale of your breath, he let out a small chuckle and whispered in your ear, “露な素肌へ刻み付け”

As bold as you may be, you still got flustered easily by this man’s every action. But you had no problems against them. In fact, you enjoyed it very much, probably more than he did. Without saying a single thing or continuing the song, you press yourself against him and met his mouth, eager with all the romance this man could fill your heart.

His hand moved from the back of your neck to your hair, allowing them to tangle his long fingers. The other hand of his pulled out your shirt that was tucked in your skirt, and slid onto the bare skin on your waist. The sudden coolness of his fingers gave you shivers, and you let out a little sigh accompanied with a moan.

Briefly pulling away from the kiss, he whispered, “You’re not gonna continue the lyrics of the song? Hmm?” With that said, his hand slid up and unhooked your bra strap.

You looked into his eyes, which were now hooded in want, need, and anticipation. “Why bother continuing the song when you’re gonna do it anyways?”

“Honey,” grabbing you by the waist, he flipped you over onto the couch as he hovered above you. “Have you not learn that we don’t necessarily need to get naked for our fun?” With that said, he let down the back of the seat and moved you slightly towards the middle, not forgetting to leave more marks on your neck. You realized would be needing to wear high-collared blouse for the week.

Enticed and eager, you pushed Ren down and sat on him, grinding his crotch as subtly as you could. You smirked and leaned down, securing his arms by pinning his wrists above his head. “We sure could do that again, since oneechan is willing to play with you.”

Eyeing your now loose breast, Ren let out a hum of appreciation. “Eyup. Oneechan better play well before I complain to your fiance on how your skills failed to complement your looks.”

“He’s your brother, and it’s ex-fiance. I can’t believe you’re still bitter over it.” You smirked as you pressed your lower half onto his with a little bit more pressure. “Are you sure you’re Seiichirou’s brother? You two do not share similar traits.”

It was his turn to frown. “Are you sure you wanna mention some other guy’s name right now?”

“Some other guy?” Now it was your turn to hold control of the entire situation. “He’s family isn’t he, Ren?”

Annoyed, he freed himself from your grip and toppled you over, again. “Sweetie, you’ve gone too far.”

You smiled sweetly at him. “Yep, I did went far.” You caressed his face and continued, “I met your family to get permission to marry you, and your family house  _ is  _ far.“

He definitely did not expect this as his clear blue eyes were blown wide. “You what?”

“I asked your family for your hand in marriage. They said yes.” Hands unbuttoning his shirt, you did not let the conversation died there. “And now I have to call Seiichirou oniisan. Tsk.” 

He was more than perplexed. “I… Yeah… True..”

Taking the chance, you peeled that faint polka dotted shirt from his bronze body. “That’s all you’re gonna say? I thought your mouth is more capable than that.”

Ren covered your eyes and captured your lips again. But this time, you knew that there’s something different. You could feel his lips trembling, his breath not as steady as it used to be, and you knew exactly why.

Years back, you were supposed to meet Seiichirou and discuss about your engagement, but it was Ren that you clicked with instead. Although that engagement with the leader of the Jinguji Group was called off even before it began, you knew that Ren had been rather insecure about it under his flirtatious and charismatic facade, especially with the age difference, exposure and experience existing between you two. He did a good job hiding his fears and masking those self-doubts throughout the years he flirted with you, and those darkness started to surface when you finally dated him a year ago. 

The insecurities faded off when he realized you were the same; afraid of getting close to him, and much more afraid if he left you. You were older than him, and you often wonder if your age and bossiness would frighten him off. Even if you’re the one who’s supposed to be more mature and taking the lead, Ren was the one who was looking out for you in this relationship most of the time. 

You broke away from the kiss, cupped Ren’s face and looked at him with all sincerity you could conjure from the bottom of your heart. “Jinguji Ren, I now ask of you to be my soulmate, my partner, my significant other, my husband. What do you say?”

Hearing those words, he closed his eyes before the they welled up. He took your left hand with his right and kissed the rose gold ring he gave you, which you wore it daily on your ring finger. “I do. I do I do I do.” Leaning his forehead against yours, he confessed, “A million times I do. Thank you for giving me this chance. I promise I will grow as much as I can to be a man fitting for you.”

You smiled and pinched his cheeks. “Ren, I never wanted a man fitting for me. All I wanted was a man named Jinguji Ren to be mine. You just need to be you; caring, loving, supportive, tolerating. That’s all.” Seeing his eyes turning watery, you couldn’t help but to tease him a little bit. “Maybe you could put in some force in bed, or try some plays. I’m fine with them.”

The tension in the air broke, and Ren broke into laughter, and tears. He realized how breathless you were when you said it, being equally insecure of the future you both may hold. And instead of condemning each other, you embraced the fear and vulnerability, and it assured him so much. That made him fall for you again, and probably for the countless times in the later days. He hugged you so hard you could feel yourself having some trouble to breathe. “Thank you,” he whispered in your ears repeatedly.

You smiled again. You’ve been smiling quite a lot, and the reason was always Ren, which you did not have a problem with. You lightly scratched his back, traced his spine down to his waist, where you rested your hand on. Getting the hint, he pulled away, happiness still all over his face. “I love you,” he said as he kissed you, passion overflowing that the both of you could no longer contain.

The kiss went from chaste to an open mouth one in no time, tongues fighting for dominance over the other, nibbling each other’s lips to get the upper hand. Fluids dripped from the corner of your mouths, and oxygen became an unneeded luxury when all you and him wanted was to drown in each other’s scent.

Every inch of your body is burning from the searing heat his body sent, and all you could do was to clutch him closer to you as you melt in his arms. Your breathing hitched with each graze of his teeth along your pulse, and it heightened the sexual tension that was building up in the room. His cock twitched in his pants as he pushed it against your clothed yet aching clit, and you could feel a puddle forming below, threatening to spill underneath your skirt.

His eyes now were no longer clear as sky, but dark and feral, as though he was going to devour you whole. As you expected, it turned you on a hell lot. Unbuttoning your shirt, he left bites on the nape of your neck, your collarbone, your shoulders, anywhere and everywhere he liked. The tinge of pain made you even wetter, wanting and yearning for more. So you pleaded with watery eyes and a breathless voice, “More…”

He could no longer keep his sanity in check, so he pulled off the skirt that hugged your curves and tore away the small cloth that have been covering your entrance. With a hard press, he rubbed his thumb on your clit roughly, eliciting a sharp moan from you. Pleased with your reaction, his thumb continued on as he inserted both his index and middle finger in you. You inhaled sharply with the sudden intrusion, but you were rather lubricated and your insides clung to them almost immediately.

Your head was pretty muddled up, but Ren left you no chance of thinking. He lightly traced your body, from your neck down to your breasts. Those long fingers then graced their ways around your bosoms, leaving faint scratch marks. 

You needed more, and instead of pleading, you decided that you’d entertain yourself. One hand clutching by your side, you reached the other to fondle your own breast. He continued his quest, grazing the areola until your nipple was perky and sore. With a flick, he then nibbled and sucked on one of your buds while that hand pinched the other. The stimulation came like waves crashing that you shrieked and sobbed, hands fluttering, desperately looking for something to hold onto. 

“Re-ren…!”

He inched back up to you and licked the shell of your right ear before answering, “Yes, my lady?” You pulled him towards you and bit on his shoulder, trying to gain control over the pleasure that was getting out of hand, but after a moment of contemplation, you decided to relish in the moment. “Take me, please.”

“Now?” Ren teased. You used to take forever, trying all sorts of tease and play before you gave him the permission to get in you. And yet this time, you were surprisingly obeying. He had zero objections, but he had long made it a point to get your consent every time, as well as you would ask for his. “Code check?”

“Green.” You replied. “Probably should change it to orange since it is your theme colour.”

Ren hummed a note of appreciation. You were still capable of witty comebacks, which meant he needed to work even harder to get you undone. He slowly let go of you and got himself off the couch, and you caught his arm, not wanting him to leave. He pinched your cheek gently and dropped a kiss on your hooded eye, “Sweetie, I gotta get the rubber.”

“Screw the rubber,” you said as you got up onto your knees, pulling him close enough for you to unbuckle his belt and pants.

“[Name]!” Knowing what you wanted to do, he stopped your hand and tilted your face to look at him. “[Name], I do not want you to do it just to please me.”

You freed your hands from his grip and continued what you were doing. “I know what I want, and right now I want to suck your cock off.”

Ren could hear his inner system collapsing into rumbles at the finality of your tone. He knew that you’ve always been bold and daring, but this, the mention of sucking him off, was a first. He had no idea how to react, and only gained his senses back when you played the elastic band of his boxers. He could feel precum spilling over when you lightly traced your fingers over them. “Lady, are you sure you wanna tease me like this?”

You looked at him with your signature doe eyes as you pulled down the band, allowing his erection to spring free from its cage. You gave it a few languid strokes before dropping light kisses on them, earning a sensual growl from its owner. You could feel yourself tensing up at the sound of his voice, and all you had in your mind was his pleasure and getting him all messed up like you. You licked off the drips at the tip gently before pushing him into your mouth.

“Fuck..!” He hissed. His brain went short-circuit at the heat of your mouth enveloping him, and his erection got even harder with the sight of you serving him. He weaved his fingers in your hair, lightly tugging at them and thrusted his hips forward as slow as he could, not wanting to hurt you.

You wanted to take all of him in, but he was big and hard, and you could only fit like half of him in your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks as you sucked on him, pushing yourself forward, trying to open up your throat a little bit more to fit him in.

You were looking so lewd, so loose, and it did not take long before he pulled himself out of your mouth. He wiped the drool at the corner of your mouth, eyes looking at you ever so tenderly. “[Name], you don’t have to do this much…” he whispered as he pressed a firm kiss on your lips, his hand tidying the messy locks of your hair.

“But I want to.” You replied as pulled him back onto the couch, tongue licking your lips enticingly. “I’ve always imagined myself blowing you when you blow the sax.”

He pressed his lips when he heard it, knowing that his cock got harder at the image formed in his head, where you were kneeling in front of him, blowing him till he lost his mind. “You should’ve done it.” Noticing that you’ve had straddle him, his eyes darkened as he caressed your face and asked, “Are you sure you wanna screw the rubber?”

You cupped his face and made sure he was looking at you straight before you replied. “We’re both adults and are financially stable. Besides, I’m still on my pills.” Squeezing his cheeks, you gave another peck on his lips. “Your career may not allow news of your marriage, but I never wanted to be under the limelight. Also, take a look at Saotome and his son.”

Arms circling at your waist, he chuckled at the way you debated about the need of wearing a condom in bed (technically, couch). “You just don’t want me to leave, am I right?”

“Yes.”

Ren aligned himself with your core, eyes never leaving yours. “Then you shall have me for all eternity.” That said, he slowly moved into you.

Your breath hitched as he entered, and you let out an exhaustive moan as he slid himself completely in you. The slide was slightly easier than you expected because of how wet you were, but it always took a bit of time to adjust to his size. Not to mention the position you two were in, allowing him to penetrate you deeper.

He looked at you intensely, not wanting to miss any of your expression or hints of discomfort. “Code check?”

“Yellow,” you breathed out as you relaxed yourself to accommodate him better. He was raw, filling you up so much that you didn’t know if you would be able to walk later.

His palm was moving in circles at the back of your waist, soothing and calming you. “You okay?”

You nodded and rested your head on his shoulder, your hands on both his arms. “Yeah, green.”

“Okay,” he replied, beads of sweat forming around his brows at how much he held himself back. “I’m going to move.”

You pulled him closer to you and whispered by his ear, “Fuck me hard, daddy.”

Gritting, he gripped your plump buttocks and charged in with a strong thrust, earning a loud sob from you. You had your head fall back, the line of your neck exposed. “Honey, you should know by now to not push me further,” he growled. He continued moving his hips in slow thrusts, sinking surely and deeply into you. Heat was raking up his spine to his rib cage, unable to contain his beating heart for you. Every sound, every sigh that left your mouth drove him crazy, encouraging him to violate you even more.

“Ren,” you whimpered in a muffled voice. “More..!”

His thrusts stopped, and you almost wanted to cry. "What should you be calling me?"

“Daddy!”

He sucked you hard on your neck as you cried out and resumed, this time pounding into you more rapidly. “Fuck, you drive me crazy.” Your moans were practically a mantra of his name and some other filthy words you used in bed, and he muffled them with his mouth as he lost himself in you.

You could feel him hitting your insides with a pace that was driving you crazy. And when he found the angle, your closed eyes went wide as you cut your own breath from the sudden climax. He must’ve noticed it because the next moment, he angled himself and attack on that spot relentlessly, earning a string of louder gasps and cries from you.

One hand now supporting the small of your back, he slipped down the other down between your bodies, rubbing and pinching at your clit, attempting to have you come with him. And as your breathing quickened, he knew you’re close. With a last and powerful thrust, he spilled his seeds in you as you both came together.

You both were breathing heavily from it, shallow pants resounding clearly in the room. You were whimpering from the orgasm, still having mild spasms from the after climax and was practically hanging on Ren, unable to move an inch. Ren was equally a mess as well, burying his face at the crook of your neck, leaving small kisses and bites.

After a while of resting, he laid you gently on the couch, made sure you were comfortable before exiting you, allowing fluids from both your bodies dribbled down from your entrance, steeping into the couch. He took over a small pillow and cushioned it under your head. “I’mma prepare the bath. Are you okay with you resting here alone for a while?”

You looked up at him with hazy, glossy eyes and nodded. “Mkay.”

He nuzzled your cheek gently and gave you a soft kiss on your lips. Picking up the clothes that were scattered around, he took his shirt and covered it on you before heading towards the bathroom. You could hear the sounds of water and you knew he was filling up the tub. He had always been good at after care and you really appreciate what he did for you.

He came back with a glass of warm water and helped you up to drink it. He then put the empty glass by the side and scooped you up in his arms. You leaned into him, hungry for the warmth he gave out. You let out a small sigh of satisfaction instinctively, and he clutched you closer to him.

He already had a lavender scented candle lit up in the bathroom when he rested you on his lap. Gently, he ran a soapy lather over your body, knuckles pressing on your pressure points to soothe you from your exhaustion. He then took his time to weave the strands of your hair around his fingers, rinsing you off while you just sat there relaxed, eyes closed, letting the warm gush of water wash over you.

You picked yourself up to get into the bath, but your legs gave away and thank goodness Ren was there to catch you before you hit the ground. “Thanks,” you muttered under your breath as he put both himself and you in the warm water, embarrassed that your stamina was not as good as you expected. 

He ruffled your hair a little with a chortle. “Anytime, my lady.” He hugged you from behind, appreciating the warm cover of water. "Are you okay? Today was unexpectedly intense." He asked, hands squeezing yours absent-mindedly.

“Mhmm. It was great,” you replied with a nod, snuggling up to him with your face on his chest, locking your fingers together with his. “I love you.”

He dipped down his head and nibbled on your nose. “Love you too, [Name].”

A smile of satisfaction grew on your face before you fall asleep in his arms.

*

The wedding was a small ceremony, inviting only both of your closest friends and families. Never had you imagined that you would be marrying out of love instead of some family duty, or even having a happy ending. As Ren pulled up the white veil covering your face, you couldn’t hold in the various emotions as you flung yourself onto him, giggling and crying at the same time. 

He caught you and turned in circles, happiness so evident from the face that everyone could feel the joy. “Nice to meet you, Mrs Jinguji. Welcome home.”

Yes it was indeed. Home was where the heart lies, and it was with this man named Jinguji Ren. Together, the both of you would face the unknown future, and will overcome whatever hurdles life threw you both with strength and faith in each other.

“I’m home, Mr. Jinguji! I leave myself in your good hands now and forever!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> First things first:
> 
> 1\. I've never had any sexual experience before so I can't say anything from experience. All the words here are based on imagination and cultivation of other NSFW works from other authors. So.... Uhhh.... If there are any similarities please lemme know orz
> 
> 2\. Following from above, this is purely fiction and idek if what I wrote/drabble/whatever is feasible. So please, don't ask me. I won't be able to answer to any sexual escapades hhhhhh.
> 
> 3\. Safe words are a must in my work, and I usually follow the traffic light system. It's simple and you won't be moaning colours in bed, right?
> 
> 4\. Idek what I'm doing in all honesty. Hhhhhhh.
> 
> Thanks to those who like it, and thanks to those who don't cuz in the end you contributed to the hits as well so *fingerguns*  
> Comments are highly appreciated and feel free to yell along with me cuz I fucking love this man to bits to the point I have a second sinful disaster that I needa retouch before posting it up here hhhhh


End file.
